Meet Virginia
by Mandy of the Amoeba
Summary: Songfic. This is about Ginny, from Neville's POV. Kind of sad.....I was rather proud of it, though.


A/N: I wrote this a while ago, but I just decided to rewrite it a little. Anyway, this is a songfic to Meet Virginia. I had the song stuck in my head, and...well...this is what came of it. Train owns the song, J.K. Rowling owns the characters.

And, for the record...I am FULLY AWARE that Ginny's name is Ginvera, not Virginia. However, if people would take the time to check the publication date, they would realize that this fic is quite old. At the time, no one knew what Ginny's full name was because Rowling hadn't told us. So if all you plan to do in your review is correct me on the name, please leave now and don't bother reading; that doesn't fall under my definition of constructive criticism.

_She doesn't own a dress  
Her hair is always a mess  
If you catch her stealing, she won't confess  
She's beautiful_

I had loved Virginia Weasley ever since we first went to Hogwarts together. Sure, she was my friend's little sister, but I didn't care. She was always kind to me, which is more than I can say for some people there. I never let her know how I felt while we were in school; I just watched her growing up, stemming away from the angelic little girl she was into an independent woman. I watched her reject everything she had once embraced...ribbons in her neatly combed red hair, white lace dresses for church on Sundays, that childlike trust she once held for everyone she met. And as I watched, I loved her.

Yeah, we grew up together. As her rebel attitude began to come out more and more, she got bolder. She wasn't afraid to say anything about her feelings anymore, and one day not long after her graduation, we ran into each other in Hogsmeade. She just walked up to me out of the blue and said, "Hey, Neville, let's go out to dinner tonight."

_She smokes a pack a day  
No wait, that's me, but anyway  
She doesn't care a thing about that, hey,  
She thinks I'm beautiful  
Meet Virginia_

Who knew that the girl of my dreams returned my feelings for her? Even with all my imperfections - and believe me, there are plenty of them - she loved me. She saw past the clumsiness and awkwardness that everyone else took to be my entire personality. We grew so close, some people say you couldn't tell when one ended and the other began. Our relationship wasn't an intense, loving, passionate sort of affair...it was just laid back. Casual. Comfortable.

_She never compromises  
Loves babies and surprises  
Wears high-heels when she exercises  
Ain't that beautiful?  
Meet Virginia_

She came a long way from the bright-eyed little girl I first was infatuated with, but the real woman I came to love had all the qualities of that girl still hidden away inside her. She was tender and tough, fire and ice, light and darkness. She was confident in herself. Beautiful.

_Well she wants to be the queen  
Then she thinks about her scene  
Pulls her hair back as she screams,  
'I don't really wanna be the queen.'_

We used to sit and talk, just about life. She'd tell me about how when she was a little girl, all she wanted to be was the Queen of England. She wanted to be pampered and spoiled like a proper little princess. But, time changes a lot of things. Time changed her perspective on life. She didn't want to be pampered anymore -- she wanted to be respected. She got tired of being the angelic little sister.

_Her daddy wrestles alligators  
Mama works on carburetors  
Her brother is a fine mediator  
For the president_

Even with all her independence, she still stayed close to her family. Gosh, she loved those people more than I could ever hope for her to love me. Her dad, Arthur, worked at the Ministry of Magic. The poor man had spent years trying to wrestle his way through the world, without a lot of success. And as for her mother...well, Molly could do just about anything. She was a cook, a nurse, a mechanic, whatever she needed to be at the moment. Ginny had one brother that she was closer to than any of the other five...Percy worked at the Ministry like his dad, but he worked in a different department. Percy had a lot of connections with the head honchos at that place. I never did figure out why she was closer to him than her other brothers...he was kind of a stick in the mud. But hey, like I said, Ginny saw past the outside of everything.

_Here she is again on the phone  
Just like me, hates to be alone  
We just like to sit at home  
And rip on the president  
Meet Virginia_

I think Ginny brought out the best - and the worst - in me. She made me more laid-back, and a lot more independent and confident than I had been earlier in life. This was both a positive and a negative thing...it made me cynical, and that attitude quickly got me fired from one of my earliest jobs. I later got hired at Hogwarts as the Herbology Professor...but that's a different story. Anyway.

_Well she wants to live her life  
Then she thinks about her life  
Pulls her hair back as she screams,  
'I don't really wanna live this life.'  
She only drinks coffee at midnight  
When the moment is not right  
Her timing is quite unusual  
You see, her confidence is tragic  
But her intuition magic  
And the shape of her body -  
Unusual_

I think I always knew she would end up taking a fall. She was a very unusual girl...no, woman. I should say woman. But no matter what she did, she still had that childlike intuition about her. She could look at someone in a way that made them convinced she was royalty, even if she were wearing ripped jeans and a paint splattered shirt (which she often was). Still, that confidence would bring her down someday. We both knew it from the very beginning.

_Meet Virginia  
I can't wait to  
Meet Virginia_

Someday, I expect to uncover exactly what made her tick. Even though we loved each other, we eventually put the relationship "on hold" as Ginny would say. In a way, I was thankful for the break; it gave me a chance to step back and view her from the outside. And once I had, I saw a little bit more of her personality. I couldn't wait to pick up where we left off.

_Well she wants to be the queen,  
Then she thinks about her scene...  
Well she wants to live her life  
Then she thinks about her life  
Pulls her hair back as she screams  
I don't really wanna be the queen  
I don't really wanna be the queen  
I don't really wanna be the queen_

Never got the chance, of course. She was shot in a Muggle parking lot one night while we were visiting some Muggle-born friends, and she died before any magic could save her. The last thing she ever said to me was "Looks like I may be an angel after all, love." And she smiled.

I will never forget that smile.

Beautiful.

_I don't really wanna live this..._

Someday, I'll meet Virginia.


End file.
